Secrets of her past
by Jordandiaries
Summary: <html><head></head>Ally heck-tally began throwing clothes into a duffle bag. With her mom screaming at her to stop. "Ally your life is here don't just throw that all away!" Her mom said pleading with all the strength she had left. Without looking back at her mother she said something so quiet it was almost inaudible "They will find out what I did, Im no longer safe." And with that she left the house.</html>
1. Chapter 1: The open road

**Hey there! So this is my first ever fanfiction… so I hope it doesn't suck. I'm not really sure what i'm supposed to put in an intro so I guess this can be it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, except for the plot.**

Chapter 1:

"Cut the crap Marshall, we know you were screwing us over."

"Look man, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Wesley followed you and saw everything."

"What! How? I covered my tr-I mean, uhm crap."

"You always were a horrible liar." He said pulling out a gun and shooting Marshall.

Gasping for air, he let out his final words "You let A-Austin know this is just the b-beginning."

"Oh trust me, we're ready." With that he shot Marshall one more time silencing him for good.

Maybe walking all the way from Malibu to Miami was a bad idea. She just wasn't thinking when she ran out the house that night. She also made the mistake of walking down the least populated highway when it was light out, let alone when it was dark. So no one was driving past to ask if she needed a lift.

Yawning, Ally was slowly beginning to lose herself to sleep, she had been walking for the past 4 hours and it was only 5 A.M. She had just decided she needed to sit down when she heard a roar of an engine coming down the road. Ally spun around to see a shiny red mustang heading towards her. At the speed it was going, she doubted that the person would even see her. But to her surprise the person slammed on the brakes and stopped right beside her. The window rolled down and a tall red-head stuck his head out.

"Hey you need a ride?"

Ally stared at him with a expression of awe and exhaustion. The boy raised an eyebrow waiting for her to answer the question.

"Um" Was all she could get out.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Miami"

"Well my friend, you better get in the car because I may be the only person going to Miami on this road" He said pointing to the emptiness of the highway.

"Oh ok, sure I mean if that's ok with you" He nodded as she walked over to the passenger side door, which the boy had already leaned over and opened. "Thanks" She said.

"So what's your name" He asked as she closed the door and he started the car.

"Allyson, but you can call me Ally"

"Ok Ally, the names Dez. And if you don't mind me asking why were you heading to Miami all the way on foot? You did realize its like 2770 miles away right?"

"To be honest with you Dez, I really have no idea, I was tired when I left and not thinking straight. You are a lifesaver..." She yawned and her eyes began to feel really heavy.

"Hey you look really tired, why don't you get some sleep and we can talk when you wake up."

"Ok" and with that Ally fell asleep.

"Good afternoon sunshine" Ally jumped at the sound of his voice forgetting about everything that had happened last night. He smiled at her as she stretched and tried to work out the crick in her neck.

"Where are we?"she asked as she yawned.

"About 3 hours from Albuquerque"

"Oh wow, I have been asleep for awhile." Ally say looking guilty.

"Hey you needed the sleep."

"You want me to drive? I'm sure you need to sleep."

"No offense, but I'm on a tight schedule, and the last thing I need is for you to get us lost. So no you do not need to drive."

Ally taken a little aback questioned his tight schedule. "Wait tight schedule? What do you do?"

Dez looked like he wished he hadn't told her that "crap" he muttered "well, you see the business I'm in is kind of, how would you put it, classified."

"Classified, what are you like a spy or something?" She asked

"Or something."

Ally eyed him with a suspicious look in her eye. "Let me out the car." She said glaring at him.

"Wait hold on, I'm not letting you walk all the way to Miami!"

Ally went to reach for the handle when Dez pushed on the break and pulled off the road. "Ally look I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Can't you just trust that I can't tell you, it would put your life in danger if you knew."

"My life's already in trouble" she muttered but let go of the handle.

Dez sighed and made his way back on the road.

Neither of them spoke for the next 30 minutes until Dez finally broke the silence.

"You said that your life was in trouble. You want to tell me why?"

"Not really, we both have our secrets, and this is one that I really don't want to share."

"Ok well if you want to, you know talk about it, then I'm all ears." He smiled which Ally was glad to see. Although she didn't know Dez that well he made her feel like they had been friends for years.

"I'll think about it" she smiled back "Thanks again for stopping back in California, if you hadn't I don't know who would have."

"No problem ally, I'm glad I stopped. Hey in Albuquerque there is this restaurant that I love to go too. You in the mood for food?"

"Sure." She nodded "so Dez tell me a little about yourself."

He looked at her suspiciously

"No not about your job, about you. Like what's your favorite color?"

"I like every color, there isn't one I prefer more than the other"

"Nice, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why Ally you interested?" He smirked

"What, no no no, i was just asking. I don't want to be your girlfriend."

"That hurts Ally, really hurts" he tried to look upset but all he could do was crack one of his goofy smiles."Yes, I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Trish."

"You must really like her."

"Well if I didn't she would kill me." He said looking serious. Ally stared at him in disbelief. "Hey chill, I'm just kidding. But my advice to you, don't get on her bad side, or she might really kill you." Ally gulped

"Do you have a best friend?" She said trying to get off the subject of Trish.

"More like my brother from another mother. We are that close."

"What's his name"

"Austin."

Ally shuddered at his name and Dez noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"His name just reminds me of... Someone I used to know."

"Oh you didn't like him?"

"Well at first I did, b-but" Ally couldn't get out the rest because she was on the verge of tears. Dez pulled off at the nearest exit, parked and turned in his seat to stare at Ally.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's not something I like to go around and share."

"Ally it's ok, I will just listen."

"Well, let's just say this boy hurt me, really bad. I didn't feel safe around him anymore. So I left." Ally sighed trying to make sure no new tears fell.

"Ally, you are going to be fine. This jerk, he isn't worth your tears. Miami will be a new start for you, and I'll be your first new friend to help you. Okay?"

"Okay Dez, thanks."

"Shall we keep going?"

"Ya, I don't want to mess up your tight schedule." She teased

"Oh ya crap, well about that lunch. I don't think it's going to happen. We are a little behind on time. Is it fine if we just pick something quick to eat?"

"Dez don't worry it's fine."

"Good." He smiled until it dropped to a frown "I still haven't told Austin about you, he isn't going to like it at all."

"Why would you have to tell Austin about me?"

"Because I work for him and his family. Remember I was on my way home from a job when I picked you up."

"Oh, why won't he like me?"

"Well it's nothing against you but Austin can get a little temperamental about someone compromising a job."

"But I wasn't even there."

"He is stubborn too, so once I tell him about you his mind jumps to the wrong conclusions and its hard to change it after that."

"Oh, are you going to tell him then?"

"Ya, you know what I will. It's about time I stand up to him."

Austin was in his dad's office when he received a call from Dez.

"Dad would you mind if I take this?"

"Sure son make it quick." Austin's dad replied without even looking up from his computer."

"Thanks." He said coldly, and clicked answer "Yo Dez what's up?"

"Nothing much man. Just heading back."

"Did you kil-"

"Ya but about that Austin, you probably don't want to talk about that. I have a-a unexpected package with me."

"What are you talking about?" Austin snapped.

"I'm just saying, talking about it might not be the best idea."

"Just tell me!"

"Fine, l I-a-a picked up a girl on the way."

"YOU WHAT?!" Austin yelled through the phone. "WITH YOU AND YOUR MOUTH WHO KNOWS HOW MUCH SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT US."

"Austin… I swear I didn't say anything."

Austin ignored him and kept yelling "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN LET HER INTO THE CAR? DAMN IT DEZ HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?"

"I-I" Austin could here Dez clear his throat over the phone. "BECAUSE SHE WAS WALKING FROM FREAKING MALIBU TO MIAMI, SO YES AUSTIN I STOPPED AND LET HER IN." Austin was taken aback only for a second.

"DEZ!" he growled "I will take care of her when you get back." He said through gritted teeth.

"What, No!" Dez screamed but it was too late Austin hung up and stormed out the building.

**So how was it? There are probably some minor errors but other than that what did you guys think? If you really liked it please comment and let me know so I can maybe write another chapter. **

**So until next time,**

**XOXO Jordan**


	2. Chapter 2: Hourglass

**Hey! So I hope you all are ready for this chapter! Please Please Please review if you really enjoy my story because puts a smile on my face to see that you guys like it. Also I want to say thank to all the people who have favorited my story it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

CHAPTER 2

Ally's POV

I could only pick up bits and pieces of Dez and Austin's conversation but what I heard didn't sound good. Dez had lost it at the end which wasn't a good sign. And after that he didn't even look at me. I was trying to determine if he was mad at me or Austin when he finally spoke to me.

"Ally I'm driving thru somewhere what do you want?"

I was surprised at first that he said something, but it wasn't about what I wanted him to talk about. He huffed waiting for me to answer. "I'm fine, I'm not hungry"

"Ally you have to eat." He sounded tired all the sudden. I shook my head. "please just cooperate with me."

"Fine, just get me a salad. I don't care what it is." I said in a quiet voice not wanting to make him mad.

"Okay."

I waited awhile after he ordered the food, and I had finished mine to finally ask him about what Austin had said.

"Dez?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to talk about what happened on the phone?"

"Ally, it's not really something I want to discuss with you."

I sighed, he didn't want to budge and I didn't know how to make him. It must be bad, I mean he would tell me if it was good. "Just tell me, I can handle whatever it is." I waited for him to answer me.

Austin's POV

I was sitting in a bar downing my first beer when a familiar female walked in. She came and sat beside me and called the bartender over to get her a drink.

"What do you want Trish?"

"I want to know Austin, why the hell you are sitting in here instead of helping your dad."

"Mind your own damn business." I waved my hand up for another beer when Trish slammed it down and looked me square in the eye.

"DONT YOU EVER TELL ME TO MIND MY OWN BUSINESS!" She slapped money on the counter and got up to leave when she turned around "I don't need you to be an ass, I was just trying to help."

"Talk to your boyfriend, he's the stupid ass here." I barked back at her.

"What did you say about Dez?" She snarled. "Don't you EVER call him that again or I swear austin you will regr-"

"He picked up a girl" I said dryly cutting her off.

"HE WHAT?!"

"Hey you had it coming for you. It was about time he got tired of you." I smirked and before I knew what was happening Trish threw me into the the counter sending bottles everywhere. She slung a few punches into my face that hurt, bad. But the thing that really made me snap on her was when she started aiming low. That's when I lost it and I slammed her down to the ground. I could tell I had done some damage when she didn't try to fight back anymore. I refrained myself from throwing her around anymore, knowing if I did I would break something on her. She grunted as she pulled herself up and gave me one of her looks to kill, but I walked out the door before I could get a mouthful from her. I knew I would get it tonight when my dad found out that I had fought Trish. This was not something I was looking forward too.

Ally's POV

I can handle whatever Dez has to say. I kept saying it over and over again as I waited for him to speak. He looked nervous which was not helping me from breaking down right now. I tried looking out the window to distract my mind but it didn't help.

"Ally, I-"

Dez's phone rang.

"Shit" he muttered

"What's wrong?"

"It's Trish." Sighing he picked up "hey baby"

"DON'T YOU HEY BABY ME DEZ!"

"Trish, Trish calm down. What's wrong?"

"WHATS WRONG? YOU KNOW DAMN STRAIGHT WHATS WRONG!"

"Whatever Austin told it's not true. He said something about a girl didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Let me explain. I picked up a girl who needed a ride to Miami. That's it, nothing else."

"Then why is Austin so pissed at you?"

"Because he thinks she knows too much about" Dez paused and looked at me and I knew exactly why "you know"

"Dez, you are really just digging yourself a deeper hole. Can't you just get rid of her?"

"No. I'm not just getting rid of her. Austin wanted to do that, but I'm not going to let him."

"Dez..."

"No Trish! Can't you just talk to Austin? Talk some sense into him? Ally doesn't know anything, trust me."

"Well Ally is out of luck because Austin and I aren't talking to each other at the moment."

"Why is that."

"I kind of, sort of had a fight with him today."

"That bastard"

"No Dez I started it."

"Let me guess, he finished it?"

"Ya, but I got in a few good punches!"

"Trish are you hurt? He is gonna wish you had finished it when I get my hands on him."

"Ha. I'm fine and besides he is going to get it later with his dad. I gave him a call."

"That's my girl."

"Alright I have to go, but don't think you're off the hook. Picking up that b... Ally was a bad move."

"Bye Trish." Dez hung up and looked at me. My face said it all. I was scared, no more like horrified. Austin wanted me dead and Dez couldn't do much about it. I whimpered and a tear fell down my face.

"Ally, hey don't cry."

"Austin..." I couldn't get out the rest. Tears were now streaming down my face. My breaths became heavy. This was turning out to be no better than at home. I left hell to head straight back into it. Except this time there wouldn't be a way out. The hour glass had turned and my time was running out.

"Please look at me Ally."

I refused to talk. I wanted to spend my last hours with my thoughts. So I stared out the window, watching trees and other cars fly by. Dez kept trying to interact with me but I just shut him out. Eventually he gave up and turned on the radio. I was surprised when gospel came on and he didn't change it. I would have never pegged Dez with that kind of music. And I was right. He glanced at me and then changed the channel to some rock music.

"Ally you're impossible, I figured gospel would get some comment out of you."

"Dez, I'm really not in the mood. Please just leave me alone."

He nodded and went back to watching the road. This was going to be a long ride.

Austin's POV

I walked in the door of my dads office. This was going to be bad. He didn't say a word as I sat down, all he did was just stare at me.

I stood back up and started to pace, not being able to stand still.

"Austin, please sit back down."he commanded

Great, he is asking nicely. I'm so screwed. I went and sat back down afraid if I didn't he would explode right then.

"Thank you. Now please explain to me why I got a call from Trish saying that you had a fight? I thought I gave you a job to take care, but instead you were at a bar?"

"Dad it's not a huge deal." I snapped. big mistake.

"NOT A HUGE DEAL? YOU HAD A DAMN JOB AND YOU JUST BLEW IT OFF!" He was literally screaming at me. Now the whole building could hear my business. "Well if Dez hadn't picked up a girl on his way back then I wouldn't have been in the damn bar!"

"DONT GIVE ME ATTITUDE!" Calming himself a little he continued "What does a girl have to do with anything?" He barked

"Well she knows too much so now I have to take care of her."

"Take care of her? Austin we don't go around killing people for fun. How much does she know?"

"Really dad? She has been in the car with Dez for the past 14 hours. What doesn't she know now?"

"I don't care how much she knows, you are not harming her." He said sternly looking me straight in the eye. "I will deal with Dez when he gets back. But for now you are not allowed to leave the house unless we have a major problem. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." I said looking bored

He looked like he was about to say more when there was a knock at the door, and he walked over and opened it. There was a lot of whispering then he closed the door and went to his desk to grab his jacket. "Dad do you want m"

"Austin go home, I have some business to take care of _without _your help." He walked over to the door but turned. "And if I hear that you weren't at the house," his face grew colder "you better hope that I don't catch you, or I swear to god Austin you will wish you had never been born." He left slamming the door making me jump. I wasn't scared of many people in my life but my dad was one of them.

I woke up suddenly and noticed that Palm trees were flying by. I sat up straight when I realized I had my face squished up against the window.

"Don't worry I'm sure not everyone took a picture as they drove by." Dez snickered

I just glared at him, and then went back to the window. I had spent the last day refusing to talk to him about anything. Early I had decided to just take a nap when I was tired of hearing my own voice. That was at 3. Now it was 7, just before the sunset and the sky was beautiful colors of blue and orange mixing together.

"We are going to get there in about thirty minutes."

Great I thought, thirty more minutes until my impending doom.

"I'm going to text him, and let him know we are almost there."

I guess it was finally my turn to talk.

"Since I am." I looked him in the eye before continuing. "Going to die. You are going to have to answer some of my questions."

"But-" I cut him off before he could continue

"He already thinks I know too much so this isn't going to make a difference."

"Ally I really shouldn't."

"What is Austin's deal? What does he think I know that is worth killing for?"

Dez looked at me and reluctantly began to talk "Austin has a bit of a, how would you put it, anger issue."

"I think it's more than a little." I muttered

"Ya you're probably right, but don't say that to his face."

"What about my second question?"

"It's what we do that he doesn't want people knowing."

"Well I figured that much, but what do you do?"

"Why would I tell you that? You said yourself it's why he wants you gone. I'm hoping if I don't tell you then he will figure you know nothing."

"Well then tell me more about austin."

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"What like he has a stuffed animal dolphin in his closet? Or how he is afraid of spiders? What about how he is in love with pancakes?"

"Oh my god really?"

"Ya for a tough guy he has a nice side. He just has to open up to you."

"Well I'm never gonna see that side."

He sighed and then kept talking "you know austin really liked this girl. She was perfect for him, kept him in line and stuff."

"What happened?"

"She died and austin blames himself."

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Ya, he hasn't been the same since he found out about her. Got to say I still feel bad for him."

"Me too." I was shocked I said that. But it's sad when anyone loses someone. Austin or not austin it sucks.

"Looks like we made it" he said gesturing to the welcome to Miami sign that was in his headlights.

This was it I thought we entered the city. Everything was lit up and I had to say I liked the look of Miami. We turned down a darker street and started to pick up speed since no one else was driving on it.

Then Out of nowhere a black car pulled out of the alley and stopped in the middle of the street in front of us

"What the hell" was all Dez could get out as he slammed on the brakes avoiding smashing into the car. A figure got out and before I knew what was happening I felt my car door open and someone yanked me out.

"AUSTIN!" Dez yelled jumping out the car.

But Austin was to quick. He threw me into the back seat of his car and slammed the door. By now Dez was running towards Austin, fists clenched. He threw one punch at Austin before he was thrown against his own car. Austin grabbed the collar of his shirt and spoke something I couldn't here. He then let go of Dez and walked over to the car where I was sitting in. He climbed in and sped away from where Dez was standing. Dez gave me a look of sadness. He couldn't do anything else to help me.

**So? What do you think? Is Ally going to be okay? I will post every friday or saturday so stay tuned until next week to see what happens next.**

**XOXO Jordan**


	3. Chapter 3: Sewer rat

**Can I just say that you guys are amazing! The reviews that I am getting for this story make me so happy. I know a lot of you want me to update more than once a week but I have a very busy schedule and it is hard enough for me to post once a week. I really hope you guys can understand and maybe there will be a point in time when I can update more, so until then how about you read this anticipated chapter!:)**

**Disclaimer: This is stupid but I own nothing except the plot**

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

It was cold, and extremely dark. I couldn't even make out my hand right in front of me. It smelled like mold and somewhere water was running.

I tried to stand up, but my feet and hands were tied to the chair I was sitting in.

I couldn't remember how I ended up here. All I did remember was Austin holding some cloth over my mouth and my vision going black. Out of nowhere a light flipped on and Austin stepped out of the shadows. He came closer and stopped a couple feet away, he stood there looking me over, making me feel very self conscious. He closed the distance between us and I flinched as he brought a hand to my face, but instead of hitting me he removed the cloth stuffed in my mouth.

Im sure I looked pathetic, but this guy was like a brick wall. I couldn't catch any emotion on his face.

"Ally" he scoffed "I'm really sorry Dez brought you into this."

I was silent, too scared to talk but I got the courage to answer him. "Dez didn't bring me into anything, you just jumped to the wrong conclusions."

"So you have an attitude. DONT mess with me girl!" He snapped.

This guy was way more than intimidating, he was 10x worse than that. I stared at my feet silently.

"What's the matter cats got your tongue? He snickered "listen, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. All the you have to do is tell me what you know, simple as that."

"But I don't know anything." I whispered

"DAMN IT ALLY!" He yelled as he gripped my chair. He let go and paced in front of me. He finally looked back at with a sinister look. "So I see you chose the hard way." He glared at me and walked behind me. Austin grabbed the back of my chair and began dragging me down an alleyway.

"Where are you taking me?" I whimpered

"You'll see." He snapped

The first thing I noticed as he was dragging me was that the sound of rushing water was getting louder. It finally clicked where we were. The sewer. We turned a corner and by now the noise was extremely close. We stopped and austin came and stood in front of me again. I didn't dare look below me, one false move and I would be a goner.

Austin's POV

"I'm going to give you one last chance for you to tell me Ally. I would highly suggest for you not to test me."

"Austin please, please I-I swear I don't know anything." She was starting to cry.

I began to tilt her chair back, which only made her hysteric.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled "I swear to god Ally."

"Please" that's all she kept saying. I leaned the chair more, now it was hanging on by one leg.

"One last chance, it's probably in your best interest to tell me. Or you're just gonna be another face on a missing poster." I shook the chair as I said the last part.

"AUSTIN! Please no please, I'll do anything, anything just don't god please don't let go of this chair!" She was pleading with me. Not once had I ever felt sympathy for my victims. But I had never had one so innocent as her. Still holding her chair over the ledge I turned around. I couldn't bear to see her staring at me like that. This was a girl who I had never met before yet she was breaking me inside. I couldn't find it in me to let her drop. I let out a large breath and brought all four legs of the chair back onto flat ground. I turned back around to see her staring at me awestruck "Before you say anything" I said looking her straight in the eye "we are not done. But I'm not going to let you drown." I knelt down and untied her hands and feet. She stood up still shaking but to my surprise she hugged me. And to my even greater surprise I hugged her back.

We made our way back through the tunnel. I really didn't want to hold her hand but the damn girl kept tripping over everything.

"Ow." She said.

"What now? Can't you just shut up?" I scolded.

Ally looked up at me but I just glared at her, which made her look down at her feet.

"What is it?" I said sighing.

"You're hurting my hand." She whispered.

"What-" she pointed to my hand which was gripping hers. "Oh sorry." I mumbled as I loosened my grip.

"Thanks."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We were about out of the tunnel when I stopped her and spun her around to look at me. "First off, before I can even think about letting you just walk out of here, I need to know your last name and why the heck you're in Miami." I demanded

"It's Dawson, and that is none of your business." She snapped

I grabbed her face and forced her to look me in the eye "you must be forgetting that I didn't just toss you down a sewer, which if you prefer I can sure as hell do. So yes Dawson it is my damn business."

She whimpered at my words. "Some people have a past they like to get away from."

"What kind of past?"

"A bad one. Ok? I really don't want to discuss it! All I know is that Miami is a sure long way from Malibu." She explained her voice a little louder than a whisper.

I sighed "the exit is to the left, it will take you into an alley. Turn right and follow it until you reach Main Street. Oh, and I don't ever want to run into you again is that clear?"

She nodded and turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm. "And if you tell anyone about what happened down here, you know what I am capable of." I said coldly. Ally shook her arm free and headed towards the exit but she stopped and looked as if she was debating on whether or not to turn back around. She looked back at me and said "thank you." I nodded back her, And with that she went into the alley.

Ally's POV

I shut the door behind me and collapsed. Tears were flowing down my face and I still couldn't understand what just happened. One minute I was on the verge of death the next this guy just let's me walk away. I found the strength to get up and wipe away stray tears. I continued down the alley and ended up on a dimly lit street. Great I thought, leave it to me to get lost. I decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go back down the alley so I turned left down the street. I passed several dingy bars before a group of men outside one of them confronted me. The youngest looking one whistled at me as I tried to get past them.

"Where you going sweetheart?" One asked

"Why don't you stay with us?"

Ally tried to head back the way she came but they were now surrounding her. One man grabbed her arm and she struggled to get to get free but he just held on tighter "this one is a fighter boys." He snickered.

Ally did the only thing she remembered to do with strangers, scream.

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP M-"

"Shut up" the man said covering her mouth. "I'm gonna have fun wit-"

"What exactly are you planning on doing with her?" A deep voice said coming from behind him. I gulped.

The man holding me turned around and jumped. Austin was standing there and obviously this man was afraid of him.

"I would highly suggest letting go of her. We don't want anyone to get hurt now do we?" He said coldly.

"N-No course not, sorry. Didn't realize she was yours." He let go of my arm and Austin glared at them until they finally walked away.

"Why the hell were you down here? I thought I said to go right?" He said sternly.

"I'm really bad with directions and I was kind of flustered if you didn't notice." I said meekly

"I thought I said I didn't ever want to run into you again? Yet here you are 15 minutes later."

"Well you didn't have to save me from those guys! I could've handled it!" I retorted

"You're right, I didn't! But there was no way you could have gotten out of that." He said smirking at me "plus I hate pervert's."

"Well thank-"

"Don't thank me, I'm getting tired of it."

I looked at him awestruck "you know you're a real ass right?" I questioned him.

"Ya I get that a lot."

"Figures." I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked coldly.

"I said I couldn't imagine anyone ever thinking that you're an ass." I said sarcastically.

He just glared at me. But a new expression flashed across his face before disappearing. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" He asked.

I looked at him suspiciously "No, why? I thought you didn't want to see me?"

"Well it occurs to me that maybe you won't tell anyone if I do see you. Plus Dez wants to see you." He said shrugging

I contemplated this for a moment then decided Austin had technically just saved me so it would probably be best to stick with him. "Just to let you know I'm only saying yes because of Dez."I said looking at him "You on the other hand tried to kill me so you haven't gained my trust back yet."

"Well I wouldn't plan on ever gaining it back." He retorted not looking back at me.

**Wow that was an intense chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed! Also I do realize that all this just happened in three chapters but there is a lot more stuff that has to go down. For one, what happened in Ally's past and also what did Marshall mean about its just the beginning? All questions will soon be answered, so until then…**

**XOXO Jordan**


	4. Chapter 4: The Coffee shop

**Okay so can I start by saying I am really really sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. I know you don't want any excuses but I have had a lot of school to do and there are just not enough hours in the day to do both. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know that you do by writing a review. Again i'm sorry and please dont hate me because of not updating. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

The rain was now starting to fall as I stared out the window. I watch as people run for cover and others pull out their umbrellas. Unlike Dez, Austin had been quiet ever since we got into his car. I could feel his eyes on me but I found the sights of Miami more interesting. There is an atmosphere about this place that is so controlling, if I hadn't just had the scare of my life, I might have thought this city was perfect. But I have always learned the hard way that there are always dark secrets lurking in what seems flawless. By now I feel numb to pain, its like every time I have it, its like I'm watching from the outside looking in. I watch as the girl, who thought her life was surreal, gets a rude awakening to the real world. The world that does the worst things to the best people, or so it seems.

"we're here." Austin says as he pulls me out of my thoughts.

I had been so wrapped up in what I was thinking that I hadn't even noticed we had pulled into the bottom story of a skyscraper of a building.

"woah." was all I could get out as a two valets open our doors. Austin steps out and I do the same. I watch as he hands one guy a 50 and motions for me to follow him as the other guy takes Austin's keys and drives the car away.

As we walked through the revolving doors, I stand awestruck at the room I was standing in. Everything looked expensive and exotic. The floors looked like I could shatter them if I made a wrong step. The people looked as if they were about to walk the red carpet. I felt out of place looking down at my stained red top and not so white anymore jeans.

"This way." Austin said tugging my hand to follow him to the elevator.

"This place is beyond amazing." I gasp as I see the inside of the elevator which was glass on one side. As the doors closed I stepped to towards the glass wall, outside you could see the entire city all lit up. "You live here?" I ask

"Ya." Austin shrugged, unamused.

"Just ya? If I lived here I think I would be a little more excited." I remarked

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but the rich isn't as glamorous as you think." He said sarcastically. I was about to give it to him when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Out of nowhere I get ambushed by a blur of red.

"What-oooff..."

"Ally I'm so so sorry! I'm promise next time I won't let Austin try and kill you!" Dez said

"Dez... You squishing me!"

"What? Oh sorry." He said letting go with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's fine, can we at least step out of the elevator?" I motioned around us.

"Oh right, sure." Dez said dragging me out. What I hadn't noticed was that Austin had disappeared while Dez was hugging me.

"Where did he go?" I asked

"Who, Austin? You never know with that boy." He said shaking his head. "Come on, I want to introduce you to Trish!" He said jumping up and down and pulling me along, giving me choice but to follow. He led me out of the main room down a long hallway to the door labeled 1996. "This is Trish's room." As Dez led me in.

"Hey bab-who the hell is that?" Trish said darkly. She was a short Latino girl with dark, wild, curly hair.

"This is Ally, remember, the one I told you about." Dez said, hiding me slightly behind him.

"Ya, but why is she in my room?" Trish narrowed her eyes at me. "Dez get her out of my damn room. NOW!" I flinched as her words hit me like a punch. Dez mouthed the words I'm sorry as he took me out the room.

"Just give me a minute with her, okay? I promise I will be back. You can go back down to the living room if you want." He said, and I nodded.

He closed the door, and then the yelling began, I decided to take Dez's advice and head to the main room. I sit down and wait. After a while of just twirling my hair I get up and walk around. I find a shorter hallway that branched off the living and walk down it. All of the doors are closed except for the one at the end. It's cracked only a little but I peek inside and see that the room has no one else in it. I walk inside and shut the door behind me, looking around I'm in someone's bedroom. It's pretty boring compared to the extravagance of the rest of the place. In one corner there is a bed and in another a desk with nothing on it. There was something that caught my eye, a picture on the nightstand. It was of Austin and another woman who looked to be his mom. I picked it up and walked over to wall with a window that took up most of it. The view up here is to die for I thought. As I focused in a building out in the distance I heard voices coming down the hall.

"Crap" I muttered as there was no way I could get out of here and not get caught.

I panicked and ran to the nearest thing I could hide in which was the closet. As soon as I shut the door, I heard the bedroom door open.

"So this is my bedroom." I heard Austin say.

"Wow the view's great!" A girls voice said that I didn't recognize.

I looked down to realize that I was still holding Austin's picture. Uh oh. Maybe he won't notice I think as I hear Austin speak again.

"Wait-" Austin said

"What? Am I not pretty enough?" The girl said innocently.

"It's not you... Stay there." Austin said as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I guess I spoke to soon as the closet door swung open.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Austin yelled as I cowered back. "GET OUT!" I nodded my head and handed him the picture. "YOU KNOW WHAT JUST LEAVE THIS PLACE ALL TOGETHER. And DON'T come back." He said coldly, glaring at me. I looked over at the girl who was just smirking at me. I gave Austin one last look but there was no empathy on his face.

As soon as I got out of the room I ran. I ran down the hallway to the elevator. Once out of the elevator I swerved through the hoards of snobby people and back through the revolving doors. The street was empty and it had gotten considerably colder. I just started to walk not caring that I had no idea where to go. It, of course, was still raining and I did not have an umbrella. I crossed my arms across my body as I slowly walked towards a lit sign that still said open. As I approach it I find that it is a little, quaint coffee shop. I open the door and the bell above it dings.

"Hello?" I asked as I step inside and wipe my feet on the welcome mat.

"Hey, I'm back here. I will be with you in a minute" A voice said coming from behind the counter.

"Okay." I said as I sit in a comfy arm chair near the window . A guy comes out from behind the counter and walks over to me. "Can I get you anything?" He said as he flashes a smile.

"Something warm. Maybe some new clothes." I said jokingly .

"Well let me get you both of those." He said.

"Wait I was just joking about the clothes." I said.

"I know." He gave me another genuine smile. "I'm just being nice."

He came back about 10 minutes later with a hot chocolate and a T-shirt.

"Thank you..." Not knowing what his name is I trail off.

"Will."

"Well thank you Will."

"No problem..."

"Ally."

"It's all my pleasure Ally." He said bowing. "There is a bathroom down that hallway if you want to change.

"Oh right, thank you, again." I said as I walked to the bathroom.

Austin's POV

I walk down the hallway to find Dez sitting on the couch.

"She's gone." He said solemnly.

"I know." I said

"What do you mean you know?"

"I told her to." I said kicking my feet up on the table.

"YOU WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Dez screamed as he stood up.

"It's not my job to look after her," I said as I stood up to face Dez. "She is a big girl and doesn't need me to chaperone her."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? MIAMI IS A HUGE CITY WITH A LOT OF CRAZY PEOPLE!"

Knowing Dez there was no point in arguing, which meant I had to go out and look for the damn girl.

"Fine" I huffed as I walked past Dez, "I'll go look for her okay?"

Dez's face lit up as I stepped past him as grabbed my coat.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No I think you've done enough." I snapped at him as I stepped into the elevator without looking back.

Ally's POV

As I changed into the shirt Will gave me I heard the front door open and close. What sounded like two loud men stomped into the cafe.

"Where's your dad?" One man asked.

"Marshall's dead but we haven't been able to get ahold of him." The other said.

"Guys I don't think this is the best time to talk about this." Will said.

"What are you talking-"

"Jesus, Matt someone is in the bathroom so shut up!" Will said interrupting the other guy.

I swear this day couldn't have gotten any weirder. I look into the mirror fixing my hair and go to unlock the door when I hear someone coming down the hall.

"Ally you okay?" Will asks.

I let out the breath I was holding in and opened the door. "Ya I'm good, thanks." He nods and I follow him back into the main room. The people I heard weren't in sight. "I thought I heard you talking to someone. Where did they go?"

Will looks at me nervously but shakes it off. "Oh those people, um... They were here to a-uh pick up their to-go order." He turns around and walks back behind the counter.

"Oh." I said, knowing good and well those people were not here to pick up a to-go order.

"Can I get you anything else?" Will asks.

"You know I think I better be on my way, it looks like the rain finally stopped."

"Oh so soon?" He asked

"Ya the uh people I'm staying with will be worried when they see I'm gone." I said as I twiddle my hair in my fingers. "I really like this place, so you never know, I might just pop back in to see you."

Will smiled at me before saying "It was nice to meet you!"

I smile backed "you too Will." And waved as I walked out the door. It had cooled off considerably as I was greeted with gush of cold air. I turn to go back the way I came when I run into what feels like a wall.

"Ow what the hell." The wall mutters as I fall to the ground. "Wait Ally?"

I look up to see I'm staring at Austin "Austin?" I say as he helps me up. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm looking for you." He grumbles

"Why? If I seem to remember correctly you sent me out of your penthouse." I retorted

"Ya I know and I can leave your sorry ass where I found it if you would like." Austin said while glaring at me. I look right back at him until he speaks again. "Come on I don't want to stand out here all night in front of a coffee shop."

"Fine." I mutter as he starts to walk back the way he came. I follow him not knowing why I couldn't just walk away from this guy.

*back inside the coffee shop*

Will watched out the window as Ally yelled at a guy with blonde hair. He strained his eyes to get a good look at him when he realized who it was. He let out a laugh and said. "Austin."

Will took out his phone and dialed a number and waited a couple rings before a man answered on the other line.

"What now son?"

"Dad I think I figured out a way for you to take down the Moon family and I'm staring right at her."

**Bum bum bum… So what did you think? I hope there weren't a lot of error because I was kind of rushing to get this done for you guys. What is Will up to? Why cant Ally just walk away from Austin? Will Trish ever like Ally? All will be revealed…**

**XOXO Jordan**


	5. Chapter 5: Sunrise on the horizon

**I know it's not a Friday but I felt really bad I have been slack on updating! So I just decided to post it today! I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to future ones. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

Ally's POV

I sat by the window looking out at the city as the sun began to rise. I hadn't been able to get more than hour of sleep last night and I had given up on trying and I had brought a pillow and the comforter to ground and situated myself in front of the window, where I had been ever since. On the way back to the penthouse last night Austin and I didn't share a single word. By the time we had got back, it was 3 am and Dez had fallen asleep on the couch. Austin led me to one of the many guest rooms and slammed the door behind. Now the sky was turning beautiful colors of orange and yellow as I heard a knock on the door. I turned as I watched Dez stick his head in. He first looked at the bed where he expected me to be, but then his eyes traveled down the length of the room to where I sat.

"Oh I see you're up." He said as he walked in with two coffee mugs.

"Ya I couldn't sleep much last night." I said as he handed one cup to me.

"I don't think you were the only one," Dez took a sip of his coffee, "I could here Austin pacing in his room." He looked out at the sky and said, "I could never get tired of watching a Miami sunrise, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

I nodded, "I would agree with you but you need to check out Malibu's before you make assumptions like that."

Dez gasped, "how dare you say that!" I punched him lightly and we both started laughing. We both stared out at the sky until Dez broke the silence, "I'm really glad you are here Ally, I really mean that."

Without taking my eyes off the sky I whispered back to Dez, "thank you."

I woke up suddenly, my face smushed up against the window. I looked around and saw Dez wasn't sitting next to me anymore. I then looked out the window to see the sun full in the sky. I stood up and placed the pillow back on the bed and walked to the door. Taped on it was a handwritten note-

_Ally,_

_Austin and I had to leave for the day, something came up. I talked to Trish and she said she would take you shopping to get you clothes. I told her to be nice. _

_Have fun!_

_Dez_

_P.S. I left you a cellphone on your nightstand with my number programed into it, feel free to call me at anytime._

I smiled, Dez may have to be the best person I have ever met. I cracked open the door and peeked out. Nobody was out in the hall so i headed down it to the main area. Sitting in a stool leaning against the counter, reading a magazine, was Trish. She looked over at me and glared.

"About time you got up." She said going back to her magazine.

"Sorry." I said

"You should be," Trish flipped to the next page,"I _hate _waiting on people."

I rolled my eyes, this girl was sure a pain in the butt. I walked over to the fridge opening it to find the only thing in it was a take out box from some chinese restaurant. "Don't you have any food here?" I asked looking at Trish.

"No."

This girl was going to be a lot harder to work with than I thought. She obviously already had it in her thick little skull that she doesn't like me. "Dez said that you were going to take me shopping."

"Sadly, you would be correct." She said finally closing her magazine and faced me. I felt her eyes, eyeing me up, making me feel like she was trying to decide whether or not she could take me. "You obviously need a little help with your wardrobe," she scoffed, "judging by what you are wearing, you haven't gone shopping in a while." She motioned up and down and me.

"Hey! I like my clothes!" I said, offended.

"Right, and so would my grandma." She said sarcastically. "You need some serious help."

"but-" Trish glared and me "Fine," I said defeated, "when are we leaving?"

"Now." Trish said as she grabbed her purse.

"Wait, I haven't even brushed my hair or teeth!" I yelled after her.

"Im taking you to get a makeover, there is no need for you to do anything because we are just going to change it."

"Why do I need a makeover?"

"For starters, have you looked in the mirror lately? Second, I have, I can't believe i'm saying this, decided to take you to a party with me tonight. So we have to get you ready for that, no?"

"A party?" I asked shocked.

"Ya, its one of the hottest parties in Miami, and I got you on the guest list. So you have to look your absolute best, okay?"

I nodded, still in shock that Trish was actually taking me to a party. She walked towards the elevator, "Can I go get my phone first?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "fine, but hurry! We are on a tight schedule if you want to look your best for tonight?"

I nodded my head as I scurried back to my room.

Austin's POV

"Dude, how mad could your dad be?" Dez asked, "we technically didn't do anything wrong."

Dez and I had been waiting outside my dad's office for a good twenty minutes. He had called me earlier this morning and said he needed me and Dez in his office. Which is never a good sign. "Dez just shut up, okay!" I said in a loud whisper as the door to my dad's office opened. That was our cue to head inside. We each took a seat in front of my dad, neither of us daring to look him in the eye.

"Boys," he cleared his throat, "we have an issue."

I looked at Dez and Dez looked at me and then both our eyes locked on my father's.

Ally's POV

"This place is huge!" I say as we walk into the mall.

"Ehh it's nothing compared to others I've been to." Trish shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. "First stop is to get you a dress for tonight, the we will shop for regular clothes then lastly we will get your hair and makeup done."

"Wow this sounds like it's going to be a long day." I said hurrying to catch up with her.

"We will go in here first" she said pointing to a little boutique with dresses in the window. A obnoxiously friendly girl came up to us as we walked inside.

"Trish, OMG, Trish, girl where have you been lately? I haven't seen you around!" She said as she hugged Trish. I watched as Trish stiffened and the girl let her go. She then looked at me, dropping her smile.

"Who is this?" She said, completely ignoring me and going back to Trish.

"Cassidy, this is Ally. She is why I'm here, she needs a dress."

Cassidy turned back to me, "oh this should be fun." She turned around and headed behind the counter to the back room, she came back a few minutes later with several dresses on hangers. She motioned for me to follow her to the dressing rooms, she opened the first door and hung each of the dresses up on the hooks and closed the door behind her.

"Come out when you put the first one on." She yelled from the other side of the door. I grabbed the first dress which was purple and strapless and looked more like a prostitute dress than a party dress. I slipped it on anyways and looked in the mirror, it looked terrible. The dress barely covered my butt and showed way to much boob for my pleasing. I opened the door to let Trish see and she just looked at me.

"No, Cassidy why did you even bring this out here?" Trish said glaring at Cassidy.

"I thought it looked cute!" Cassidy said offended.

"Ya I didn't realize slut was the new cute." Trish retorted. "Please take that off Ally."

"My pleasure." I said closing the door. The next dress was a flaming red color that had thin straps and once I put it on dragged behind me when I walked. I opened the door and Cassidy let out a gasp, "that's looks great on you!"

"Eh, it's too dressy. This is a party not a ball." Trish said, "please go try another on."

I nodded and closed the door again. I looked at what was left, a pink frilly dress, a black sequined dress, and a dark blue dress with lace trim on the bottom. I grabbed the black one and pulled it over my head. I looked in the mirror and knew this was the one. It was strapless but didn't show much cleavage and the dress tightened around my waist but flared out to about an inch above the knee. I opened the door again and looked at Trish and Cassidy, the both nodded their heads in approval.

"That's the one." Trish said as she stood up and gave Cassidy her credit card. I went back into the dressing room and changed back into my regular clothes and walked back out to find Trish at the cash register putting a receipt in her bag. I handed Cassidy the dress and she bagged it for me.

"Thanks so much Cassidy! I knew this was the place to come for Ally's dress."

"Oh anytime girl!"

"Ya, thank you Cassidy." I said

She smiled at me "you are welcome back here anytime, Ally. I hope you have fun at the party!"

"Me too." I said as we walked out the store.

Austin's POV

I watched as my dad paced in front of us.

"Dad what the problem?"

"The problem is, Austin, that girl." He said stopping in front of me. I froze. He knew. I tried keeping it cool looking down at my feet but I could feel two sets of eyes on me. One boring holes through me, the other just as worried as I was.

"What girl?" I said lifting my head and looking my dad straight in the eyes. Almost like I was taunting him.

"AUSTIN!" My dad said slamming his hands down on his desk. I saw Dez shift in his chair out of the corner of my eye, but I was still making eye contact with my dad.

"WHAT HAVE I REPEATED OVER AND OVER TO YOU? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU AUSTIN?"

"Never bring anyone into this life that could become a liability, ya dad I realize that!"

"YOU REALIZE THAT? THEN WHY THE HELL IS SHE STILL HERE?"

"I've got it covered dad." I said trying to keep my temper down.

"YOU NEVER HAVE ANYTHING COVERED AUSTIN! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO YOUR MOTHER? I THOUGHT THE SAME THING UNTIL I GOT HER KILLED!"

The room went silent and no one said anything. Dez looked over at me mouth hanging open. I just looked at my dad, I couldn't tell what I felt. My dad never talked about my mom anymore, like her name was dangerous. My dad turned away from us, and faced the window.

"Dad I-"

"Just leave." He said sternly still looking out the window.

"But dad-" I said trying to be sincere.

"I SAID GO." He demanded as he pointed towards the door. Dez leapt from his chair and was the first out the door. I followed but not before looking back at my dad, whose back was to me, but deep down I knew he was crying.

**What did you guys think? I cant believe I already have 14 followers and almost 10 reviews! It means so much to that you guys are enjoying this story. Anywho, What will happen in the next chapter of Secrets Of Her Past? Stay tuned!**

**XOXO **

**Jordan**


End file.
